iotaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Calendar
A calendar is a system of organizing days for social, religious, commercial or administrative purposes. This is done by giving names to periods of time, typically days, weeks, months and years. The New Iotanian Calendar was the first known formal calendar system introduced into popular use. The calendar remained as standard until the introduction of Melannian Calendar in 50 BCE. Afterwards, the Melannian Calendar and its variants became the standard throughout New Iotania, and carried over into Severia. The calendar remains in use until the introduction of the Universal Calendar in 87 CE. List of Calendars Universal Calendar The Universal Calendar, or more formally known as the Universal Atomic Calendar'' (''Universeller Atomkalender), is a calendar system concieved by Therionese physicist Teresa Prochnow and mathematician Linda Radnitzer in the Technical University of Lechsienfeld, along with correspondence and cooperation from famous Hekkian astronomer Amanda Lindström of the Presidential University of Akzeleå. The calendar clock ticks based on the spin of atomic particles, which allows superbly high accuracy and removes much inconsistency. By 87 CE the calendar was adopted as a standard in the South Severian nations of Therion and Hekkia as a replacement to the dated Melannian Calendar. The Melannian Calendar that was introduced in 50 BCE observes astronomical occurences, which was praised for being advanced and highly accurate for its era. However, since its widespread use, the calendar gradually drew much criticism - primarily over inconsistencies with the astronomical occurences it observed and the need to manually readjust at numerous occassions due to such inconsistencies. Proposals for a time system similar to the now fully developed Universal Calendar had been elaborated as early as 10 BCE in Reuselerria. However, the technology to develop such time system was lacking and no serious advances were made until 74 CE, where the calendar started out as a side-project of other researches but soon became a main product. A year within the calendar consists of 12 months, itself having 30 days. Each day posesses 24 hours an each hour has 60 minutes. Days are named based on a week, where there is a 7 day on each week. Melannian Calendar The Melannian Calendar is a calendar system named after Reuselerrian Empress, Melannie I de Reus as the calendar was first conceptualized and introduced under her reign in 50 BCE. There are two differing options of denoting the start of the calendar. The first and original method is to mark the zeroth year in concurrence with the year in which the first prophetess of Gynepaganism brought forth the very first providence circa 17220 BCE. When this scheme is used, it is given the label "DR" which stands for "Depuis la Révélation" or "After the Revelation". The original term was "Ans depuis sa révélation" or "Years since her Revelation". Years before it are labelled "AR" or "Avant la révélation" meaning "Before Revelation", from "Ans avant sa révélation" or "Years before her Revelation". The second method is to use epoch, which is an additional time variable marked based on the current cycle the world is in, with years being labelled either CE (Current Epoch) or BCE (Before Current Epoch). The latter is widely in use throughout New Iotania whilst the former is used in Reuselerria alone. Following its introduction in Reuselerria, the calendar became popular and grew into the unofficial standard of New Iotania, albeit with other nation adopting it with differing variants of month names. The was brought over by New Iotanian emigrees to Severia, and was the standard for a time until the introduction of the more scientifically accurate Universal Calendar. The name of months in the Melannian Calendar is based on Goddesses and Deities of the Gynepagan religion, the primary faith of Reuselerria where it was concieved, in other nations where the calendar system is adopted, the name can differ variably. New Iotanian Calendar The New Iotanian Calendar, usually shortened to NC, is an old calendar that was previously used throughout much of New Iotania. Year 1 of the New Calendar originally marked the first arrival of colonists from Old Iotania but this event was later backdated to a year "0" for convenience sake. The NC designation was first invented by Grand Vizarking Angst about a thousand years after the first colonists arrived, but was based upon an old tradition of Panzerian timekeeping. The in-game day on the server marks the current year and month in NC. A new year starts on days ending in 0 and lasts for 10 in-game days which corresponds to the 10 NC months. For example, in-game day 12,345 is month 6 of year 1234 NC. The NC months are further divided into 35-37 days but these are not the equivalent of any Minecraft time unit. Names may vary between regions and languages, but the table belows lists international standard names for the months in the Iotanian language. * An extra leap day is added to the month of Advent every fourth year. Leap years in the New Calendar are the ones numbered the same as a leap year in the Gregorian calendar. For example, the Gregorian year of 592 was a leap year and so the New Calendar year of 592 was too. Gurra made it this way for simplicity since there is no need to actually convert years between the systems.